


Xenophiliac

by Seagoatink



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: A word from Aria gets Shepard blushing.
Relationships: Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Shepard & Mordin Solus
Kudos: 4





	Xenophiliac

Cheska handed Aria the datapad containing info from her would-have-been assassins. "Found this while recovering Archangel," she offered as she plopped down beside the matriarch for another short chat. 

Aria glossed over the datapad, then gave one of her men hell over it. With as much influence as she had, Aria had every right to be pissed with their incompetence. As thanks for the intel, she sent Cheska the location for an off world cache. 

"'Preciate it," Cheska responded as she stood to leave.

"Why don't you get yourself a young man to keep yourself warm!" Aria called after the commander.

Knowing her own reputation as a xenophiliac, Shepard paused for just a moment to breathe before continuing out of Afterlife with Mordin and Garrus at her flank. 

"Your ears are red, Commander. Everything alright?" Garrus asked, his voice did not hint at concern, but it carried notes of teasing Cheska did not expect from the turian. 

The commander swatted at the air. "It's nothing."

"Blushing. Human response to embarrassment. Quite common," Mordin chimed in. 

Unused to Garrus' teasing and unsure of Mordin's take on the situation, Cheska sucked in a sobering breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent the week replaying Mass Effect again, and I'm going to make so many more fics again lol


End file.
